


Direct Contact

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [105]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Pre-Relationship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: For leonardsnartcaptaincold's prompt:Captain canary. Pre-relationship. Leonard falling into a frozen river in winter and Sara has to warm him up with direct skin contact. Resulting in her seeing his scars and asking about them and comforting him when he opens up and ending in a magnificent cuddle session? Please and btw I absolutely love your account





	Direct Contact

He’s shivering and his wet clothes are clinging tightly to his body. Leonard badly wants to blame Sara for why he fell into the frozen river just because he’s not in the most comfortable situation. But if it wasn’t him drenched in ice-cold water, it would be her. Their accessories were donned so they could wear era-appropriate jewelries. They kept it in a box which fell in the river beneath the mini-bridge they crossed. In it was the necklace Laurel gave Sara and a few rings she wears. The look on Sara’s face was enough to make Leonard jump in the water and dive in for the box. And they’ve been through one near-death icy-cold experience. Hell’ll be damned before he sees Sara shiver like he’s seen her before.

“Stupid Snart,” Sara muttered dragging him to the riverbank. “You’re gonna die of hypothermia because of a necklace. How stupid.”

“Y-your sister g-gave you the ne-necklace,” Leonard tried saying as he sat down, clutching his coat closer to his body.

Sara removed Leonard’s grip on his coat and tugged it away. “Remove this,” she said.

Leonard tried arguing but words failed to escape his lips. Sara saw his resentment with his pulled eyebrows. So she pulled away.

Sara sighed and said softly, “Len, we’ve been here already. Wet clothes just makes this worse. We’re still far from the ship. I don’t even know if the team got our message. You have to trust me.”

“I can m-make it,” Leonard replied. “Let’s j-just...just…”

“You can’t even finish a sentence, Snart! You want to die of hypothermia, just tell me so I can make things easier for you and snap your neck now. But if not, you have to take your damn clothes off and let me help you!”

With his shivering lips, he tried glaring at her. “You h-have to try harder f-for me to take m-my clothes off fo-forr you, as-assassin.”

Sara smiled and sat beside him, taking his shaking hand in hers. “Don’t die on me?”

And that did it. Leonard smirked back. “I’d n-never,” he replied. “Y-you’d like it t-too much.”

She smiled and shook her head. “You want to remove them yourself?”

With his jaw restricting longer sentences, Len just raised his hands. “Numb.”

With a nod from the man, Sara removed the coat from him, trying not to focus on the cold air herself. “Coat’s wet and heavy. Help me out a little.”

Snart loosened up a little and helped her get him out of the coat. Once that was out of the way came the sweater. “Raise your hands up.”

He was hesitating, but the cold is now digging in his bones. She’ll see his arms now, and she’ll see his scars. He’s not as comfortable as she is. Sara was showed her scars nonchalantly when they first sparred. He’d ask what happened to which scar and she answered honestly. It was a part of her, she said. And she wouldn’t wish them away.

“Len?” Sara interrupted his thoughts. “Come on, you’re shaking. Let’s get this off.”

He complied, and once he’s left with his undershirt, he closed his eyes, afraid of what he’ll see on Sara’s face.

Sara just spoke again. “Last layer, Len. Come on.”

Leonard allowed her once again to take his shirt off, still not opening his eyes. The next thing he knew, Sara’s coat is off her back now. She unbuttoned her top and hugged Leonard, allowing their skins for direct contact before opening the coat to cover both of them.

Sara melted into his warmth and allowed herself to come closer to his body. She felt Leonard’s body settle a little more, allowing himself to lean on Sara more.

“Feeling better, Len?” Sara whispered, not bothering to make it loud since Leonard’s head is leaning on her shoulders anyways. She doesn’t even know if he knows it’s there.

He nodded, whispering something Sara didn’t understand. Sara placed her hand softly on his back, rubbing it for added warmth. Leonard tensed at first, but maybe because his muscles are tired, maybe because he sees no point to it—and maybe because he trusts Sara that much—that he let her.

Her hands landed on a few on of his older, deeper scars. She knows what they feel like. She has her own. And the fact that they litter his body, made her hug him closer.

“Give me a name,” she whispered.

Leonard raised his head a little. “What?”

“Whoever gave you one of these,” Sara said, her fingertips dancing on the scar below his shoulder blades, “give me a name and I’ll end them.”

He scoffed, laying his head back to the crook of her neck. “You are not a killer anymore, remember?”

“Well then I’ll just hurt them. Slowly. For days,” she replied.

 He was lucky Sara couldn’t see the smirk on his face. “D-dealt with that already. Nothing l-left for you.”

Sara then realized what he was saying. Lewis has been mentioned one night of card games and although Leonard didn’t go into details, his snarky comments and his body language said it all. Lewis hurt people. He hurt his family. And whatever Leonard did, she was sure that Lewis deserved it and more.

“Scars are personal. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Sara replied, placing her hands on Leonard’s nape and pulling him closer after feeling the cold gush of win surround them.

Leonard hummed. “You’re two or three card games away from knowing anyways. I don’t know why I trust you, assassin. I just do. Should’ve brought more bricks to build a stronger wall when I decided that playing cards with a sexy assassin is a good way to pass time.”

“Careful, Snart. You’re losing your filter,” Sara replied, not hiding the smile on her face or the smile on her voice.

They heard footsteps running towards them and once they were certain that it wasn’t a threat to their safety, Sara pulled away to button back her top and close her coat around Snart.

Gideon found them and Ray and Mick came running to get them to the ship fast. Sara headed straight to get a hot shower while Leonard was led to the medbay for Gideon to check on him. Once he was cleared, he headed to his room to shower and bundle up.

About half an hour later, he heard a knock on his door. Knowing who it was, he asked Gideon to open it. Sara entered with a smile on her face, holding two mugs on one hand and a blanket on another.

“It was cold in my room,” she said as an explanation, and gave a mug to him. “I tried, but it’s not as good as your hot cocoa.”

Len chuckled. “Nothing’s as good as my hot cocoa.”

They talked about the previous mission as they drank the steaming drink. Laughed about the clothes they had to wear. And when they’re down to the last drop, Len took their mugs and placed it on his bedside table.

He sat in an Indian sit infront of her and Sara did, too. Leonard’s gaze was intense but not uncomfortable. Sara doesn’t know what’s on his mind but she knows that the crook might just pick the lock on the box where she’s been keeping her feelings for him. And surprisingly, that doesn’t seem like a bad thing.

Instead of saying anything, Len took his long sleeves off to allow Sara to see the scars tfounhat littered his body.

“After keeping me alive earlier, I think we could skip the card games,” Leonard initiated. “I know your scars. Would you like to know mine?”

 

Leonard didn’t hesitate to answer every question she had. He filtered nothing and bared it all. Sara didn’t hold back and opened her heart. She gave new memories to his worst scars. And none of them felt cold that night.


End file.
